Quiet Day
by Nosamon
Summary: This is an old story I did a few years back. I figured I'd put it up for my first entry. Enjoy


**Quiet Day**

_A Hellsing Fanfic_

_Pip x Seras_

The hotel room was dimly lit with the morning sun. Even though all the curtains were drawn, it was enough to wake the mercenary; that and another spring from the couch was sticking him in the back. The last few days of laying low in Brazil seemed like a fun vacation. Hell, he was even getting paid for it! With some effort he propped himself up and sparked up a cigarette. The room was warm, too warm. Even though he had only his boxers on, he was drenched in sweat.

"Great….fucking great… the A/C went out again," Pip groaned and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He couldn't really complain though. Hellsing was paying for the room, and he had to admit, it was much nicer than what he was used to.

Standing up, he went over to the wall unit and after a couple of hits it sputtered back to life. "There we go, now where is everyone?" He hadn't seen Alucard in the last day and a half, it had just been him and Seras Victoria. He tossed on a Hawaiian shirt and went to their small kitchen, searching the fridge for something to eat. It didn't take long though. An empty box of crackers and half of a diet coke… "ugh… well that won't do. We'll have to head to the market today." He looked over to the room that Seras had taken for herself. Pip wondered if she was up and about yet. Looking at his watch he figured not. Still too early, or hell, maybe too late. He still wasn't quite sure when she slept, he had seen her both day and night. **…...**

"Rise and shine" Pip whispered quietly, he didn't want to wake her if he didn't have to. The rooms window was open a crack, letting a nice breeze in. The sun's light played around the flapping curtains, sending vivid shadows dancing across her blond hair.

Seras was sprawled out on her bed, facing away from the door and window. The sheets tangled about her long legs. Her breath was light but in the early morning silence, Pip could clearly hear her. "Ah, my mignonette, still asleep, are we?" he whispered to himself, wondering if she had slept all night or if she was just getting to bed. He figured the latter was probably more likely. Either way, she was one hell of a site. Her loose-fitting light blue night shirt had ridden up, bunching up under her breasts. Pip's eyes slowly glanced down her body. Her skin was pale and smooth; a light sheen of sweat covered her. Her panties, though a bit skewed, clung to her hips, showing off the curve of her ass. Pip had to whistle to himself: she truly was a beautiful girl.

Without thinking, he lightly ran his fingers across her back, first tracing the bottom of her shoulder blades, then slowly down her spine. Seras shifted slightly, stretching her legs, rolling onto her stomach, and letting out a small sigh as she did. He continued his caress, cupping one of Seras's soft cheeks. She whimpered in her sleep and all Pip could do was smile. In the dim light her face showed a small satisfied smirk, her cheeks turning a shade of pink. Kneeling close, he planted a single tender kiss at the base of her spine. He received a foot to the chest, sending him flying into the nearby wall. **…...**

"C - CA - CAPTAIN BERNADOTTE! WHAT ARE YOU…. She stopped mid-sentence. Looking from Pip to herself. Her blush deepened further. Her body felt hot. She quickly scrambled to cover herself, pulling the blanket up to her nose.

"Morning my mignonette" Pip managed to get out, raising his hands in surrender, black dots swimming in his vision.

"I told you not to call m-….wait that's not the point! What are you doing in my room!?" Seras meant to say more, but her voice faded to a whisper. "what… were you doing?" She peered at him for a moment, she could feel her body on fire; whatever he had done it was working. Her face turned several shades of crimson at the thought.

Pip slowly made his way to his feet, holding his chest where her foot had collided with him. 'Damn that girl has some power in those legs' he mused. Nothing seemed broken but that crash into the wall didn't help much either. His mind clouded white as he stumbled a bit and made his way back towards the door.

"Sorry to wake you my mignon-…. Seras" He smiled his classic smile at the last bit, he was still trying to blink away the black spots. "I'm gonna head out to the market, you get some rest, ok?" He was almost out the door when he felt her hand touch his. In almost an inaudible whisper, " I…..I…. wouldn't mind… if you'd stay with me a bit longer."

…**...**

He stood dumbfounded for a minute, unsure he heard her correctly. Seras sat there on her bed with her hands in her lap, blushing furiously. She was serious. All he could do was nod and close the door again. How could he refuse her? WHY would he refuse her?! In the dimly sun-lit hotel room, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her deep blue eyes stole glances at him before she quickly turned her head away. Her cheeks remained colored and made her pale skin radiant.

As Pip moved closer to the bed, Seras laid herself back down on her stomach. "Can we… do you mind if we… start like this?" Her voice was a muffled whisper as she buried her head into her pillow. He sat next to her on the bed. "Of course my mignonette." Seras glared at him and he laughed. "Of course Seras," he breathed out in a husky voice as he kissed the back of her neck. She tensed for a moment then sighed out as he continued.

…**...**

Pip started ever-so-slowly, caressing her shoulders through her night shirt, tracing lines around her shoulder blades, and once again dipping down onto her spine. He worked his way down her back painstakingly slow, enjoying the muffled whimpers and moans that escaped into the pillow. His fingers roamed over the top edge of her panties, following the line they made til his hand cupped her hip. He planted a few kisses on her cheeks, then in small circles his hands moved their way back up her sides, working under her shirt. She could feel the tension in her body relaxing, slowly easing out with his soft touch. The heat from his hands on her bare skin was incredible.

As he worked his way back up her body the fabric of her shirt bunched up. "Seras, may I?" Pip motioned to her night shirt. Her blush deepened, but this was what she wanted, she nodded up to him and rolled over. He quickly undid his Hawaiian shirt and let it fall to the floor leaving him only clad in his boxers. "Even grounds, eh… its only fair," he said, as he leaned in close pressing his lips to hers.

…**...**

Seras felt the rest of her tension ease as the kiss sent a shiver down her spine. She closed her eyes, letting her tongue dart out across his lips. 'Ahh, she's getting bold.' Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck as they continued. His tongue meet hers then played across her fangs. Seras' moan was stifled by their connection. 'Even her fangs are sensitive!?'

Pip pulled back a moment. "Ready?" he asked, his hand moving to the bottom button on her night shirt. She didn't even need to answer, lust was written across her face. Seras pulled him close again as he worked on the buttons, slowly revealing her toned stomach. Another button was undone, then the next. She let the fabric slide from her shoulders. Pip took in the beautiful sight.

Seras laid back with small sigh, her soft breasts exposed, and her light pink nipples standing out in stark contrast to her pale skin. He moved back in, kissing her passionately, his hands roaming up her sides. She gasped as his warm hand cupped her left breast, fingers playing with the tender flesh. Pip ran slow circles around her nipple, soliciting small moans of pleasure. "Mmmmm…. Nnh. Pip more…. Please more." Their kiss parted slightly and Pip smiled. He started working his way lower, kissing and nipping at her neck as he moved down her body.

Seras watched him; every move he made sent a spark through her entire body. She could barely stifle her moan as Pip ran his tongue over her hardened nipple, lightly tweaking the other as he did. Every touch made her grow hotter, she could feel the texture of his tongue as it rolled and flicked at her, his lips lightly adding suction. Seras couldn't hold out any longer; she wanted more, needed more, and she needed it now. With a bit of effort she reached up to his hand, lightly wrapping her slender fingers around his wrist. Slowly she guided his hand down the curve her body; both of them slid under her panties. **…...**

A loud moan escaped her throat as she slid Pip's hand over her slit. His fingers easily glided over Seras's sensitive lower lips. Her body jerked at his first touch, her hand pushing his hard against her. Pip had known that she was turned on, there was no way he couldn't, but he was still surprised at how wet she had gotten. Her panties where drenched and soon his hand had become slick with her juices. With a little moan she let go of his hand, enjoying the feeling of his caress. Seras could feel his middle finger slide back and forth over her while his other fingers gently spread her lips. His mouth engulfed her nipple, adding ever more to the assault on her senses. He teased her pussy lightly as Seras continued to grind herself against his hand. Her breath caught in her throat each time his finger circled her clit. She moaned lightly as his hand moved back down to tease her once more. Pip tilted his head back a bit and released her nipple with a small pop, flicking it with his tongue. Her body jerked and the sudden sensation. "Oh God! Nnngh…" Seras's moans echoed in the room. She breathed heavily, quickly being over taken by the sensation. Her eyes clenched shut. "Hah, ah! Pip mmmmmm. Please! Hah… don't stop! Right there!" Seras could feel his weight shifting off the bed but she was already lost in her pleasure. His hands stopped suddenly, sliding quickly out from her panties "Pip, hah, I'm almost there! Nnnngh!...Don't sto-" Her own voice was drowned out in a cry of bliss. Pip leaned in and kissed her clit, sending her over the edge.

…**...**

Pip cupped her hips as she came for the first time. Seras' hands wrapped themselves in his long hair, holding him between her thighs as her entire body shook. Each breath was a shuttering moan or whimper and behind her shut eyes all she saw was white. Her toes curled, grasping at the what was left of the sheets. Ever so slowly her body relaxed and her breathing eased. Her hands slid limply from his head. "Probably shouldn't keep these on, hun… you'll catch a cold," he said, sliding her soaked panties off and tossing them in a corner. He licked his lips as he moved back up on the bed next to her; he could still taste her. "Not likely," she sighed as she curled up beside him, wrapping her arms around his. Her breath warm on his chest. His arms encircled her, pulling her close and embracing her. They laid there for a while enjoying each others' warmth.

…**...**

"Pip?" Her small voice chirped, breaking the silence.

"Yes, love?" He looked down at her curled up in his arms.

"Euh….." She was silent for a while staring into his chest. Slowly she looked up at him. "Can we go again in a moment? I want more" Blush flooded her cheeks again but a flicker of lust was in her eyes.

Pips hands slid down her naked flesh, cupping her ass and squeezing.

"Ready?"


End file.
